


blast from the past

by buckybarnesthehotshot



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Tony Stark Angst, Tony stark x you - Freeform, tony stark au, tony stark fanfic, tony stark fluff, tony stark imagine, tony stark x carter!reader, tony stark x reader - Freeform, tony stark x y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnesthehotshot/pseuds/buckybarnesthehotshot
Summary: 𝒕𝒐𝒏𝒚 𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒌 𝒔𝒆𝒆𝒎𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒎𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒊𝒕 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒔𝒐𝒏𝒂𝒍 𝒎𝒊𝒔𝒔𝒊𝒐𝒏 𝒕𝒐 𝒂𝒏𝒏𝒐𝒚 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒍 𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝒚/𝒏. 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒆𝒏𝒔 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒚 𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒔𝒕𝒖𝒄𝒌 𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 40𝒔 𝒕𝒐𝒈𝒆𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓?
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader, tony stark/carter!reader
Kudos: 21





	blast from the past

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is also based off a tumblr request i got

Tony Stark, yet again, was visiting another S.H.I.E.L.D base under the orders of Nick Fury. He was what Fury called a consultant and some scientists in one of the bases were said to be working on a breakthrough; something that could advance S.H.I.E.L.D tech. They needed his help in developing something, but they wouldn’t tell him what.

The moment he stepped foot in the base, he was surrounded in a crowd of young agents; trainees he guessed, seeing as though they could not help themselves but be starstruck in his presence.

“Agents, I expected better of you,” a voice echoed through the room, causing the agents to step away from Tony and return to where they were stationed. When the crows cleared, Tony recognized the striking features of Y/N L/N, the woman he’d spent most of his childhood with.

“Y/N, I didn’t know you worked here,” Tony grinned, amused at the sight of Y/N playing into a leadership role at the base.

“Stark, this is my base and you have no business being here,” Y/N scowled, Tony’s presence annoying her.

“Well, Fury would say otherwise,” he smirked arrogantly, earning a huff of realization from Y/N. Of all the people Fury could send, he sent the most infuriating man alive.

“You’re the consultant?” the e/c-eyed girl frowned.

“I think, I am. Then again, Fury refuses to tell me I’m a consultant for,” Tony scoffed, drawing a chuckle from Y/N.

“Before I tell you anything, I’m obliged to tell you that you might have to work on the project for quite a while. Three weeks, at minimum,” Y/N explained, leading him through the base and to an elevator.

“As long as it means I get to see you more? Sure,” Tony smirked as Y/N rolled her eyes before scanning her I.D, shutting the elevator doors.

Y/N and Tony had a complicated friendship—well if you could call it that. Not many people knew, but the pair were childhood friends before it all came to an abrupt end when Tony and Y/N argued when it came to what they wanted to do in life. Y/N, after all, wanted to follow in her aunt’s steps.

“They’re fooling you into thinking this is what you want in life, Y/N!” a young Tony stark yelled out, his voice echoing through the walls of the Stark mansion.

“This is what I want, Tones. I want to help, no matter the price,” Y/N argued back.

“And what if the price is me, huh? I don’t want anything to do with S.H.I.E.L.D,” Tony scoffed. Y/N frowned before her face hardened.

“That’s a price I’m willing to pay,” Y/N rolled her eyes in annoyance before bolting out the front door, never to see Tony Stark again…until he decided he wanted to fly around in a red and gold suit, calling himself Iron Man.

Looking back at the argument, Y/N now knew why he was so adamant about not working with S.H.I.E.L.D. After all, the organization is what kept Tony from his father all those years ago. 

When Tony became Iron Man, a silent agreement was formed between them. They were coworkers and their past would not affect that.

The elevator came to a halt and the doors opened, revealing an army of scientists working together in different groups, confusing Tony further. Based off what he was seeing, he still could not figure out what it was Y/N’s scientists were working on. Y/N easily read the expression on Tony’s face before leading him out of the elevator and beginning her explanation.

“Time travel has been a myth amongst mankind for quite some time now, but recently, on a HYDRA bust, some of our agents found a new component that could help make it possible. Now, we’re kind of working tooth and nail to get the technology for it working,” Y/N explained, taking in the shock which formed on Tony’s face.

“Time travel shouldn’t be possible,” Tony muttered to himself.

“This component, when it comes into contact with something damaged, it regenerates cells. At first, we thought it was a regenerative component until we heated it wrong and ruined the supply of mangoes we keep in the lab. Turns out, it doesn’t regenerate shit,” Y/N explained.

“And you’re sure this component of yours could help make some sort of time machine?” Tony questioned, leaning his face into his palms as he took in all the work that was going on around him.

“Yes,” Y/N nodded before Tony reluctantly agreed to help with the project.

And that was how Y/N Carter and Tony Stark began seeing each other regularly and for some reason, Tony appeared to make it his mission to annoy the shit out of the superior officer.

“You know it would be a lot easier to work if you didn’t distract me with that face of yours,” Tony huffed one day while he was revising the blueprints for the project.

“Are you calling me ugly?” Y/N raised a brow.

“The opposite of that, actually,” Tony smirked, earning an eye roll from Y/N. Most of the days went on like that; Tony making flirty remarks and Y/N doing her best to shrug them off.

All that until finally, the machine was completed! Well, almost. They weren’t able to conduct any tests yet and nobody else knew the state the machine was in. Tony, claiming he didn’t work well with others, booted everyone out of the lab before he could think of the best way to get the machine working.

It was 2:39 in the morning when he had a breakthrough that changed everything. In his excitement, he found himself dialing Y/N only to find out that she was still in the building. When he told her there was something he wanted to show her with the machine, she rushed down to the labs and was greeted with the sight of him standing in front of the machine, arms wide open as he welcomed her in.

“I finished it!” Tony exclaimed, excitedly pulling Y/N into a hug, shocking the girl.

“Great, we can probably do something about how to test this thing in the morning,” Y/N smiled happily as she pulled away from the hug.

“I was thinking, maybe we could test this together,” Tony offered, holding his hand out. Y/N hesitated before taking it. He practically tore her arm off when he dragged her to the machine and let it fire up.

“Tony, what about our way—” Y/N was stopped when she was engulfed in a bright light.

When the bright light faded, Y/N found herself looking around the unfamiliar space. Wait, no. Something about it was familiar to her.

“It worked!” Tony exclaimed excitedly.

“Great, how do we get back?” Y/N questioned. Tony’s face fell, panicking Y/N. Did he not think of a way to bring them back?

“Fuck, I didn’t think of that!” Tony exclaimed and suddenly a loud beeping rang through the room and they knew they were fucked.

Men stormed into the room, wearing uniforms and armed with guns. Y/N began counting the men that begun to surround them and she managed to count at least 27 of them. If she had a decent weapon, hell a dagger even, she knew she could have been able to take them all, but she knew if she had any shot at getting back to the present, she would just have to comply until further notice.

“I’m unarmed,” Y/N stated cautiously, holding her hands up to her head as she kneeled onto the floor.

“The fuck are you doing?” Tony questioned, a confused look painted on his face.

“Sit your ass down, bitch,” Y/N rolled her eyes, kicking Tony’s ankles, forcing him onto his knees.

“Damn, if you wanted me to kneel for you, you could’ve just asked,” Tony muttered, holding his hands above his head too.

“Shut up,” Y/N rolled her eyes as the agents drew closer and closer until they began cuffing the pair.

The pair were assisted to what appeared to be some kind of interrogation room. It was too familiar to her. Sitting on a cold metal chair, handcuffed to a metal table, facing a one-sided mirror.

To her shock, it wasn’t just some agent who came in to interrogate her. No, it was Peggy Carter. Y/N’s eyes lit up in recognition of her aunt in younger years.

“Who do you work for?” her accented voice rang through their ears like smooth silk.

“We’re visiting from the France unit,” Y/N lied, putting on a fake French accent as she explained herself.

“Ah, oui,” Tony nodded along.

“We weren’t expecting any visitors, and who are you?” Peggy snarled, leaning against the metal table.

“I told you, Miss Carter, I’m Agent Edith Broussard from the Paris base. Check my badge,” Y/N rolled her eyes, motioning to her coat. Peggy reluctantly reached into her coat pocket and pulled out Y/N’s identification card along with her badge. Behold, there it was, the old S.H.I.E.L.D logo and an I.D card from S.H.I.E.L.D’s Paris branch.

“My apologies, Agent Broussard,” Peggy nodded as she uncuffed Y/N from the table.

“This is my—” Y/N explained only to be interrupted.

“Husband. Hi, the name’s Antoine Broussard,” Tony attempted to shake Peggy’s hand only to be stopped by the cuffs around his hand. Peggy looked to Y/N as though to verify he was telling the truth and she just nodded.

“Miss Carter, our system, it didn’t work properly. Do you have anyone on base who can help with this?” Y/N questioned, holding up a small remote. Tony looked to her, his face contorting to one of confusion.

“Of course, we do. Howard Stark, he’s our best scientist here,” Peggy smiled, leading them into a lab of sorts.

A sharply-dressed man greeted them, his arms held wide open as he proudly showed off his lab to the new visitors.

“Who’s this lovely lady?” the man smirked, earning an eye roll from Tony. Of course, his father was the only person who could help them.

“His wife,” Peggy deadpanned as Howard’s face fell.

“You got lucky with this one then,” Howard winked before turning to Peggy, “What do you need today, oh great Agent Carter?”

“They’re agents from the Paris base and their traveling system malfunctioned and they need help fixing it,” Peggy explained.

“Can’t you fly them out on the next jet to Paris?” Howard questioned.

“That’s the problem. We’re unlisted agents, Mr. Stark. Flying, even on a S.H.I.E.L.D flight, could put us at risk of exposure,” Y/N explained, earning a nod from Howard.

“Let me see this traveling system of yours,” Howard requested, holding his hand out. Y/N reluctantly handed over the small device she had been working on.

“This is unlike anything I’ve ever seen. What’s this made of?” Howard muttered as he began to observe the small device he held.

“It’s confidential,” Y/N crossed her arms over her chest.

“I can’t work on something if you won’t tell me what this is for,” Howard huffed, still fiddling with the device he held in his hands.

“That’s what I told her,” Tony muttered, earning a quick glare from Y/N.

“Mr. Stark, as much as I’d like for you to be able to work on this more efficiently, I’m under direct orders from our base not to let any of this information leak. Even if you try contacting our superior about this, they will tell you they know nothing about the project or our existence,” Y/N frowned, earning a look from Tony. Damn, she was good at lying on the spot.

“This could take me months to figure out,” Howard muttered.

“Cut it down to one,” Peggy and Y/N spoke simultaneously, earning a chuckle from both Tony and Howard.

“That’s impossible,” Howard frowned.

“It is if my husband works on it. He’s one of the most brilliant minds we had on our base and trust me, he knows his shit. He’s one of the scientists who worked on the project,” Y/N smiled, giving Tony a small nudge.

“Well, you must be pretty smart if you managed to work with this stuff,” Howard chuckled in a confident matter.

“Actually, I had nothing to do with that device. I worked on the model we have in the lab,” Tony chuckled nervously as he too scanned the device.

“I made it based on your blueprints. I reverse engineered everything, but I didn’t have time to finish working on it. Not everyone could be a super genius,” Y/N chuckled.

“No, this is great, actually,” Howard mumbled, taking in the workings of the device.

“I’m going to show Agent Broussard to their temporary chambers. I assume you and Antoine can handle this?” Peggy raised a brow, expecting a proper answer.

“Sure,” Howard nodded with a huff before Peggy led Y/N out of the room.

Although they were out of their time, Y/N and Tony somehow managed to fit into roles at the base. Y/N, as she naturally would have, assisted Peggy with taking on the leadership role in the base. She was an outsider, yet Peggy seemed to place her trust in the girl.

Tony, on the other hand, was busy working with Howard in the lab to get them back to their “base in Paris”. For once in his life, Tony felt content. Why? He was finally able to prove to his father how capable he truly was—well, even though Howard didn’t quite know that Antoine was his son.

“Agent Carter, can you bring Agent Broussard down to the lab?” Tony requested over the base’s communication system.

“On our way,” Peggy responded curtly. Over the span of the few weeks, Tony and Y/N found themselves growing fond of each other. After all, they were the only ones they could trust.

When they arrived at the lab, Tony engulfed Y/N in a tight hug, muttering a quick “thank you” into her hair, confusing her.

“I’ll explain later, but we finished the machine!” Tony exclaimed excitedly.

“And you took everything into account this time? We can’t leave any traces of this behind,” Y/N whispered loud enough for only him to hear.

“Yeah, babysitting my dad wasn’t exactly a fun experience, but at least I know how you feel whenever you’re around me,” Tony chuckled.

“Great, can we launch the machine?” Y/N questioned, her eyes gazing upon the gadget in Howard’s hands.

“Don’t you want to test it first?” Peggy questioned, her expression being painted as one of concern.

“I have full faith in you, and it’s been weeks since we left the base, I don’t think we can afford to lose any more time,” Y/N smiled graciously before taking the machine out of Stark’s hands.

“Wait, there aren’t any records of this project here, are there?” Tony questioned, facing Peggy.

“I already had a talk with Edith regarding the confidentiality of this project. You, Howard, Edith, and I are the only ones with knowledge of this project and that will be how it remains,” Peggy smiled.

“Thank you, Peggy,” Y/N gave a nod of respect before turning to Tony, “Let’s go home.”

“See you around, Agent Edith Broussard!” Peggy smiled only to get a quick response from both Tony and Howard.

“You won’t,” they’d both said at the same time, also drawing a chuckle from Y/N and Peggy. Tony fiddled with the small device until finally, they were engulfed in a bright light.

When the light faded, Y/N took in her surroundings to see she was now in the lab of the present S.H.I.E.L.D. base, the moment after they’d left for the past in the first place. She peered behind her to see Tony smiling down at her like a madman.

“Do I have something on my face?” Y/N’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“I want to thank you for putting me on this project. It was pretty fun working with my dad even if it was as Antoine Broussard,” Tony chuckled, his brown eyes glimmering with joy.

“Well, I wouldn’t be able to work alongside Aunt Peggy if you didn’t manage to finish the machine…even if you fucked up with getting us back,” Y/N chuckled.

“So…dinner?” Tony offered, smiling down at Y/N.

“Sure,” Y/N smiled back as Tony led her out of the lab to begin their search for a restaurant still open at 3 in the morning.


End file.
